Conflict!
by AngelKairi
Summary: Shizuo x Izaya drabbles. Read at your own risk - not always safe for work.  oo2. defeat - one of those rare times things don't go quite the way Izaya planned.
1. victory

**victory.

* * *

**

Shizuo is angry. This isn't unusual, and nor is the cause - a man with a wicked smile and a fur-lined jacket is crouching on the overpass above him, laughing softly.

Shizuo's mind goes blank whenever he sees Izaya. Not in a good way; it's raw, pure fury that courses through his veins, setting his body alight with a rush of adrenaline comparable to an orgasm from really amazing sex.

A street light post is the nearest prop at hand. With a roar he _pulls _it from the concrete pavement and swings it up at his infuriating enemy. Izaya isn't taken off guard, but the pole whistles just over his head and he half-falls, half-jumps from the overpass to land before Shizuo. It's like a fucking red cloth before a ball, and Shizuo throws the post away and charges, arms outstretched.

Izaya has an odd glint in his eyes and it's matched by the glint of his switchblade, already bared and waiting for blood. The first punch doesn't even come close. Izaya is fast, fast enough to be a match for Shizuo's brute strength.

The taunt comes. "Shizu-chan, you can't even touch me?" Says that mocking voice. This time, Shizuo's fist connects, hard. Izaya will have a bruise across his left cheekbone in just a few minutes. In return, Shizuo will probably scar where the switchblade has opened his vest and the skin below in a violent display of bloodlust.

And suddenly Izaya is behind him, with one arm twisted so high up behind his back Shizuo is vaguely amazed his shoulder isn't dislocated yet. The smaller man is using his full body weight to keep the other arm pinned to the side, which leads to an awkward sort of an embrace and Izaya breathing heavily into his ear, that switchblade cutting a slight nick into his cheek.

It's not the sort of position Shizuo's strength can counter quickly. He grits out a low, rough "You _bastard_, Izaya!", but almost doesn't get to finish what he's saying before those soft lips are pressed against his neck, just below his ear, in what will show up as one hell of a lovebite come tomorrow. The flesh is broken immediately, and Shizuo roars again, trying to throw him off.

Izaya is having none of that. To be thrown would be to forfeit, and while he runs away a lot - he thrives on escaping, one could almost say - this is one fight he doesn't plan on losing. Pulling away, he grins viciously, looking at his own reflection in those sunglasses and licking first the blond man's lips, then his own, tasting the coppery tint of blood.

Shizuo finally gets one fist free and slams it into Izaya's ribs. They both hear the bone crack, and Izaya's eyes turn another shade darker; the pain is making his mind a mess and he grabs a handful of that hair and covers the other man's open mouth with his own. A snarl emanates from the other man and he feels his broken rib crack again when he is slammed against the cold wall, but he doesn't care.

This will be his victory, sooner or later.

* * *

Yeaaaaaaaah, writing again. I've written 10 drabbles in the 3 days since I signed up on tumblr. I'm _scarecrowbelle_ over there, if you wanted to see the images that generally go with these fics.

Anyway, this will be a collection of shizuoxizaya drabbles, because that's what I'm writing so much lately. Frequently risque and such, etc. etc. I'll mention each chapter if it relates to another chapter.

**RANT!EDIT** - seriously, what the hell guys. So many of you have this fav'd / followed already - even in a comm - and you can't be assed reviewing?

**Tally Ko.**


	2. defeat

**defeat.

* * *

**

Izaya is in Ikebukuro, and Shizuo is fucking pissed about it. The bastard knows not to show his face around here, but he still persists. If there is trouble to be made for Shizuo, Izaya must of course be the one to cause it.

The same is true of today. An innocent talk with Simon has somehow led to a large, unwieldy shrub, a public telephone booth and Simon himself being thrown in a fruitless effort to put another dent in the smug man's face.

The pretty bruise beneath that wicked left eye hasn't had enough time to fade, and apparently Izaya didn't hurt or care enough about it to patch it up. His lip is torn and swollen; Shizuo got a bite in at one stage from the other night. Again, though, he doesn't seem to care - he runs his tongue over it constantly as he steps out of the way of each attack or object, every fibre of his being radiating nonchalance.

Broad daylight and all and the asshole is still riling him up. This fight has since moved from in front of Russia Sushi to a more central location, and folks who have no clue what is going on are running, screaming, from the scene. When Izaya gets a hand on his arm, Shizuo wastes no time in hurling the man into a bus and chasing him when he gets up, laughing and dripping from a new cut on his forehead.

Simon has followed the pair, and attempts to step in when Shizuo rips a vending machine from its place by the wall in an alley. The ensuing struggle, each trying to pull it from the others' grip, has Izaya almost in stitches. His eyes widen a fraction, however, when Shizuo opens his mouth in a furious howl and heaves the machine and Simon both into the air at Izaya's elevated position on an old air conditioning unit in the wall.

Simon drops to the ground, unharmed and almost annoyed, as the vending machine is impaled on the mangled remains of a metal staircase beside the air conditioner. There is the hiss of a dozen aluminium cans being punctured all at once, and somehow Izaya doesn't move quickly enough to avoid being soaked in Coke.

Dripping, he glares at Shizu-chan and Simon both, and climbs to the roof with great dignity, like a cat that has been dumped in a bath. He'll let it go, just this once.

* * *

Follows on from chapter 1, victory. Fairly self-explanatory.

ANYWAY. Checked these stats this morning and there's quite a number of you guys watching this fic in one way or another, and not a single review. Come on, I at least want a 'cool story bro' or something from those of you who felt like adding it but not reviewing it.

More to come.

**TALLY KO.**


End file.
